This invention relates to bird feeders and, particularly, to a means for squirrel-proofing bird feeders. Interference with bird feeders by squirrels has long been a nuisance to those who desire to maintain and service bird feeders. Squirrels display remarkable agility and ingenuity in getting to the bird feed in bird feeders. This, of course, disrupts the objective of attracting and feeding the birds and tends to discourage birds from feeding at the particular location. Additionally the expense of repeatedly refilling the bird feeders can be significant, particularly when the entire contents of a feeder has been emptied by the squirrel. The desirability for a squirrel-proof bird feeder has long been recognized. Numerous squirrel-proofing devices have been proposed and a number of squirrel-proof devices have been made available commercially. None, however, has proved to be entirely effective. It is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a squirrel-proofing device for a bird feeder.
In brief, my invention utilizes a flexible sheet of material, such as plastic, which is mounted above or at the upper end of the bird feeder, preferably horizontally. The size of the flexible sheet is such that a squirrel attempting to crawl down along the support wire for the bird feeder cannot reach around the sheet but must place his weight on the flexible sheet. The flexibility of the sheet is such that when the squirrel places his weight onto it, the sheet will bend and flex to form a smooth chute-like surface which causes the squirrel to slide and fall off the sheet. The surface and edge of the sheet is smooth and provides no means by which the squirrel can grab onto the device. The diameter of the device is large enough so that once the squirrel is sliding off and is at the edge of the device he will be too far away from any other portion of the feeder to grab onto it and he will fall to the ground.
It is among the general objects of the invention to provide a squirrel-proofing device for a bird feeder.
Another object of the invention is to provide a squirrel-proof device for a bird feeder which may be used with existing bird feeders or which may be incorporated integrally with a bird feeder system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a squirrel-proofing device for a bird feeder which includes a horizontal flexible sheet member adapted to be located above the bird feeder and being arranged to bend under the influence of the squirrel's weight and in a manner which causes the squirrel to slide off the sheet.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which is of simple and inexpensive construction and requires no maintenance.